


Our Personal Solstice

by nassemapollo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Boyfriends, Firelord Iroh (Avatar), Fluff, Holidays, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Winter Solstice, Zuko (Avatar) Tries His Best, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, sokka adores zuko, zukka - Freeform, zuko wants to make sokka happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nassemapollo/pseuds/nassemapollo
Summary: For the first time in their four years as boyfriends, Sokka and Zuko cannot sail to the Southern Water Tribe for the Winter Solstice Festival. When this dims Sokka's usual bright light of happiness, Zuko is determined to restore his boyfriend's spirit. He decides on one logical course of action: he will bring the Winter Solstice Festival to the Fire Nation Capital.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Our Personal Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to the wonderful @fxrbxn, a dear friend, peerless edit maker, and kind human being. I hope this makes you as happy as your Love Is A Wild Thing zukka edit made me!
> 
> More notes at the end...

In their four years together as boyfriends, Zuko had never seen Sokka so depressed. Typically it was Sokka who energized him, drawing out his inner joy and passion, so seeing his beloved so down broke his heart. He also hated himself because he knew he was the reason for Sokka’s unhappiness.  _ I bring everyone I know sadness. _

“He has no energy,” Zuko told Katara over tea, sitting together in the living room of their villa in the Fire Nation Capital. The boys lived in a home near the Royal Palace so Zuko could always remain close to Fire Lord Iroh, advising him and doing outreach to the public on behalf of the government. “When we have dinner, he just eats silently. He looks like he coasts through every moment until night comes again.”

“I’ve never even seen him like this,” Katara agreed. She sipped from her teacup. “Sometimes he’ll get sad, who doesn’t? But this is deeper.”

Zuko nodded. “I even tried to make him dance with me for no reason at all last night, but he refused. He refused to dance with me, Katara!” 

Katara looked into her tea, deep in thought. “I knew this would be hard on him. He’s been so connected to the festival since he was young.”

Every ten years, a massive weather cycle brutalized the area around the South Pole. Hurricane conditions combined with massive blizzards meant it was impossible to sail in or out of the Southern Water Tribe during the storm. For the first time in his life, the storm happened to coincide with the Winter Solstice Festival, which just so happened to be Sokka’s favorite time of year.

Zuko placed his teacup back on the matching plate on the table. He put his head in his hands and sighed.  _ I must do something to make him happy again.  _ “Do you have any ideas on how we can help him?”

Katara shrugged her shoulders. “I’m sorry, Zuko, but I don’t think anything barring a miracle would help. He’ll get better again, just give it some time.”

_ I refuse to take no for an answer. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I allowed my love to have a broken heart?  _ “I need to try something,” Zuko responded, determined.

Katara reached out and touched his arm. “He will love just knowing you care about him this much. Maybe you could have him tell you about his favorite festival memories? It might be a way to bring a little bit of the magic here.”

_ Bring the festival here. Katara, you are a genius.  _ Zuko shot out of his chair, making Katara jump in her chair from the shock. “Are you okay?” she shouted.

Zuko laughed, smiling brightly. “You’ve figured this all out,” he said. “We’re going to have the festival here.” Katara’s mouth dropped, then she cracked up laughing. Zuko glared at her. “What’s so funny?”

Her face slowly transformed from amused to concerned. “Wait, you weren’t joking?”

“I’m dead serious.”

Katara raised her eyebrows. “I don’t even know where to start. This would be a logistical nightmare, require help from so many people, take up a lot of time…”

_ Logistics means nothing compared to Sokka’s brilliant smile and the warmth that fills his cerulean eyes when he is happy.  _ Zuko crossed his arms. “I’m doing this with or without you. Sokka is the most beautiful and precious thing in my life - in the world - and he deserves to know how much he is loved.”

Katara chuckled and shook her head. “Alright, alright, enough gushing. I’m with you. My brother deserves to be appreciated sparingly, otherwise his ego grows way out of control. And this is one of those times.”

That conversation was a week ago. Now, on the morning of the winter solstice, Zuko stood on the threshold to the bedroom he shared with Sokka. As usual, the prince had awoken before the sun broke through their window. He always needed a hot cup of tea first thing, partly to soothe his sore throat but also for the energy boost. 

This morning, he just stood there, leaning against the doorframe, hot tea in hand, admiring Sokka’s serene beauty. His boyfriend rested his head on his left hand, while his right arm remained sprawled out behind him. Sokka and Zuko always held hands as they slept, a silent reassurance that neither would ever abandon the other.  _ I am the luckiest boy in the world to love and be loved by a soul so sweet. _

Zuko set aside his teacup on the side table and climbed back into bed, making Sokka stir. “Hey,” he whispered.

Sokka turned his head and cracked one eye open to look at Zuko.  _ His eyes always look so soft and gentle when he is sleepy.  _ “Hey,” he whispered back.

“Guess what?” Zuko said, his voice betraying excitement.

Sokka groaned as he sat up and cracked his neck. “What?” he asked.

“I love you so much.”

Sokka stuck out his tongue. “I love you more, Fire Dork. But now you have me worried. Where is my grumpy morning turtleduck?”

Zuko laughed softly. “He’s decided to take the day off. Today is the winter solstice!”

Sokka nodded, his mouth turned down in a frown. His eyes shifted from amused to sad. “Thank you for the reminder. Much appreciated.”

Zuko placed his hand on Sokka’s arm, the energy in his voice growing. “What if I told you I have a surprise for you?”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Your surprises worry the hell out of me. Remember when you thought taking Izumi to meet some sailors was a good idea?”

Izumi was Zuko’s five year old cousin. Originally, Zuko was to be her firebending master and Sokka her political and strategic mentor but, as any five year old would, she much preferred hide-and-seek to reading maps. But, in the time they spent together, Zuko and Sokka came to adore little Izumi and love spending time with her, while, for Izumi’s part, she cherished having two older brother figures. 

A few months back, Zuko had decided that a good way for her to learn more about the world was to meet those who sailed across the whole globe. Sokka took her down to the docks to meet some merchants he had befriended during a game of pai sho. Sokka thought the day had gone spectacularly and Zuko took his, and Izumi’s, word for it. A month later, during an amateur rendition of  _ Love Amongst the Dragons _ Zuko, Sokka, and Izumi put on for her parents and other courtiers, she had decided to add a word to one of her lines. A forbidden word. Sokka and Iroh laughed, Izumi’s parents blushed, and Zuko silently cursed the sailors.

“Hey, you thought that was hilarious!” Zuko retorted.

“Yes, but I wasn’t the one being surprised. What is it, Zu?”

Zuko gently moved his hand from Sokka’s arm down to his hand, intertwining fingers with his love. “I’m...not going to tell you yet.” Sokka groaned. “But I promise you it’ll be worth it.”

“I’d rather just stay in bed today. Not exactly a great time.”

Zuko shook his head. “We’re not accepting any of that today. I’m going to make you breakfast, and then we’re going to the Royal Palace. Come on, boomerang boy, let’s go.”

Zuko practically jumped off the bed and rushed around to the other side. He grabbed Sokka’s arm and pulled gently. “Sweetheart,” Sokka groaned.  _ When he calls me that I want to kiss him immediately. But I can’t relent.  _

“You’re getting out of this bed,” Zuko said, before pulling harder, sending Sokka flying out of the covers and straight onto the floor.

“Shit!” they both shouted together, Sokka in shock and Zuko concerned.

The prince dropped to a knee while Sokka moved into a sitting position.“Are you okay, my darling?”

“Just wonderful! I love bruising my side first thing in the morning,” Sokka replied, rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry. This surprise is really important, though. It breaks my heart to see you so sad.”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m up now. I might as well see what you have planned. Or tried to plan.”

Zuko beamed, then planted a soft kiss on Sokka’s forehead.  _ Our cheeks still both blush when we kiss. It makes me feel warm from head to toe.  _ “While you get dressed, I’ll make you breakfast.”

They prepared themselves for the day and had their breakfast, then left their home together. The weather this time of year in the Fire Nation Capital was chilly but not cold, so Sokka was dressed in a light sapphire coat and black pants, of course all brought together with his signature white choker and a Fire Nation crest bracelet Zuko had given to him on his first birthday as his boyfriend. Zuko’s own outfit was quite similar, a red jacket and black pants with a golden crescent moon necklace.

Walking together, hand in hand, they said hello to friends and acquaintances along the way. As the prince and future prince, everyone knew them, even if they did not know everyone. Sokka tried his best to put on a good face.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Zuko said. 

“Do what?”

Zuko looked over into his boyfriend’s azure eyes. “Pretend to be happy, even when you aren’t. I mean, I was the one who grew up at court and never learned how.”  _ Which has been a blessing and a curse. _

Sokka chuckled. “There’s always something to be happy about.” Sokka squeezed Zuko’s hand. “Being with you is one.” 

Zuko felt his knees buckle.  _ There is nothing I wouldn’t do for him. _

They reached the Royal Palace, the massive physical embodiment of a flame shooting upward into the sky. Toph stood where Zuko had asked her to wait for them, arms crossed.

“Hey, Toph!” Zuko called out.

“Hey yourself, Sparky,” Toph replied, using a nickname that still managed to make Zuko cringe. He had considered having Aang be the middleman, but decided on Toph as the only one strong enough to restrain Sokka until the right time. 

Zuko looked at Sokka. “I need to check and make sure everything is ready, so just wait here with Toph until I come back.”

Sokka looked concerned. “Whatever this surprise is…”

“Hey! He’s trying to do something nice for you, Snoozles. You’re going to wait here,” Toph loudly interjected.

Sokka raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Message received.”

Zuko placed a little kiss on Sokka’s cheek, then walked away toward the entrance to the Palace. He passed through the main hall and out into the rear lawn and gardens, which were bustling with all the people Zuko had invited to join them in their little version of the festival. Lines of colored lanterns hung from pole to pole above, setting a magical atmosphere.  _ Everything looks to be in order. _

Katara stormed up to Zuko, worry etched into her face. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Her eyes went wide. “You ordered the colored fireworks for the spirit lights display, didn’t you?”

Zuko’s stomach dropped. “Aang was supposed to take care of that.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “You trusted Aang to do that? Look at him!” she shouted, pointing to her boyfriend, who was entertaining some children on an airball.

_ Of course the most important part goes wrong. This is a nightmare and as usual I ruin everything.  _ Zuko massaged his temples with his hand. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Well, it’s too late now. Everything else is ready, at least,” Katara said. When this didn’t bring Zuko’s mood back up, she reached out to his arm. “Hey, you did your best. Sokka will still love this.”

_ It’s not how it is supposed to be.  _ “Thank you for all your help. I have the best friend in the world. I’ll go get him.”

Katara flashed a small smile before Zuko turned to walk back through the palace and back to the front again. When he saw Sokka, he felt both excitement and guilt.  _ Why was I stupid enough to leave anything out of my or Katara’s control? I hope he still likes it.  _ “Hey again,” Zuko said.

“Hey,” Sokka replied.

“Really exciting conversation,” Toph said, walking back toward the palace to join the festival.  _ I’ll be sure to thank her later.  _ Zuko locked arms with Sokka and began walking with him toward the palace.

“So, do you remember how you couldn’t sail to the Southern Water Tribe this year for the Winter Solstice Festival?”

Sokka’s mildly amused visage dropped back into sadness. “Thank you for reminding me.”

_ Why do I always say everything wrong?  _ “Sorry.” They passed through the main hall. “Well, I hated seeing you so down. I couldn’t let today go by without doing something, so…” he opened the door to the gardens, holding it for Sokka to walk through. “Welcome to our version of the Winter Solstice Festival.”

Sokka’s mouth dropped, his eyes glowing in the joyful light Zuko adored most. Zuko stepped up beside him, but Sokka remained speechless, taking in all he saw. The colored lanterns above glittered even in the day’s sunlight, casting an amalgamation of shades across the groups of people who all gathered around the different vendors and activity areas. “Are you okay, Sokka?” Zuko asked.

Sokka finally broke his silence, grabbing Zuko’s hand and shouting in glee. “Zuko! How did you even…”

The prince laughed. “I had a lot of help, especially from your sister.” Katara stood off to the side, watching them with interest and amusement. “Anything I want, I accomplish. Especially if it’s for you.”

Tears streamed down Sokka’s cheeks as he turned his attention from the festivities and into his boyfriend’s warm golden eyes. “This...you really didn’t have to do any of this.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Stop it, silly. I wanted to do it for you.” He planted a soft kiss on Sokka’s cheek, making him blush. “Because you are the light in my life that makes everything worth something.”

Sokka wiped his eyes with the side of his hand. “Please don’t make me cry any more.”

“Let’s go, I want to take it all in with you!” Zuko exclaimed, pulling Sokka closer to the crowd. Friends and acquaintances greeted the boys, welcoming Sokka to the festival. 

Fire Lord Iroh, in particular, was happy to see his nephew’s object of affection. “Sokka, what a pleasure. I am thankful you have inspired my nephew to bring some of your wonderful solstice festival here. It is always an honor to learn more about another culture.”

Sokka bowed to him and smiled. “Zuko is the greatest. If somehow they managed to find someone who could make the., be sure to try the fruit lanterns. They are delicious.”

Iroh raised an eyebrow. “Fruit lanterns?”

Zuko interjected. “The vendors are making plenty for everyone to have.” Sokka squealed in glee. “Let’s go try some. We’ll see you again soon, Uncle.”

Iroh smiled warmly as Zuko pulled Sokka through the crowd and to a stall where a cook was working a ladle in a pot of boiling water. “Prince Zuko, Sokka, it’s an honor to make your acquaintance,” the cook said, bowing his head. Zuko had enlisted his help for the festival to ensure the special dessert served during the festival was here for Sokka to have now. 

“Hello, again,” Zuko greeted him.

Sokka’s face lit up. “You know how to make fruit lanterns?”

The cook smiled and shrugged. “I didn’t, but I’m a fast learner.”

“Which are your favorites, darling?” Zuko asked his boyfriend.  _ He looks so shocked still, like he can’t believe all of this is real. _

Sokka rubbed his hands together, over the moon to soon taste one of his favorite foods again. “I honestly love them all, but my favorites are the peach, blackberry, and lingonberry.”

Before meeting with the cook to discuss providing fruit lanterns, Zuko had never even heard of lingonberries, but he soon learned they were little red berries that grew at the South Pole. “Do you have any of those three ready?”

The cook nodded, then spooned the ladle into the pot and scooped out two of each, evenly splitting them between two bowls. “I hope they match what you are used to, Sokka.”

Sokka stared at the colored balls in his bowl, then looked up and grinned at the cook. “They look absolutely perfect. Thank you so much.”

He and Zuko turned to walk slowly toward the art display. Sokka used his chopsticks to pick up the purple colored ball, which Zuko mimicked to try his own in tandem. Sokka looked as if he was ascending into the sky. “This is...nothing could be better.”

_ They are actually really good. Little balls of rice flour flavored with fruit preserves.  _ “I’m glad you like them.”

Sokka nodded. “I do very, very much. You know, they symbolize unions. Specifically the union of the natural world and the spirit world during the solstice.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow, then stopped walking. “Perhaps they can symbolize another type of union, too.” He picked up his peach lantern with his chopsticks, while Sokka chose his lingonberry. They each took a bite of the other’s, carefully trying them together, both of their faces shining brighter in their connection and love than even the brightest paper lantern.  _ There’s a reason I see him as the light of my life. _

They continued to the art display, waiting to walk along the wall and admire the creations. Zuko took Sokka’s hand again. “I wanted to make sure you could ‘see’ home, even if you can’t actually be there right now.”

Sokka squeezed his hand as he admired one painting of ice floating in the sea around the South Pole. “This is awesome! It’s warmer than it would be there, but otherwise this makes me feel at home.”

“I’m so glad, my love,” Zuko responded.  _ Home, to me, is just anywhere Sokka is. _

Suddenly, a familiar little girl came bounding up to them. “Uncle Zuko, Uncle Sokka!”

“Hi there, Izumi!” Sokka shouted. He dropped to a knee to give her a hug. “It’s so nice to see you.”

“Uncle Aang is teaching me about otter penguin sledding. Have you ever tried that?” she asked, her sweet face full of innocence.

Sokka beamed. “Oh yes, the otter penguins live where I grew up, all the way down at the South Pole. I happen to be the best at it.”

Izumi’s eyes glowed with interest. “You are the best?”  _ Yes, he is, Izumi. _

“Uh huh. Someday Uncle Zu and I will take you to see them! Would you like that?”

She nodded. “Yes. I think...I think I would get cold, though. There is so much ice.”

Sokka laughed. “That’s why you’ll have a warm coat. We’ll take you out in a canoe so you can see the spirit lights at night, when the colors light up the sky. They are our connection to our ancestors and look almost like fire dancing across the darkness above. It’s very, very pretty.”

_ Sokka, you are a damned genius. I know how I can fix my mistake. _ Zuko mussed Izumi’s hair. “We’ll see you again in a little bit! You’d better return to Uncle Aang before he wonders where you went.”

She nodded dutifully. “Bye!” she shouted before running away again.

Sokka stood back up. “Why did you send her away?”

Zuko couldn’t help himself from smiling. “I have something I want to do for you.” He pulled Sokka along behind him to the open lawn space. “Wait here. Don’t move.”

Zuko ran over to Katara, who was waterbending a fish out of a tank for admiring Fire Nation courtiers. “Katara, I need your help.”

She stepped away from the group. “Is he happy?”

Zuko beamed and nodded. “Very much so. But I know how I can fix the fireworks mishap. Can you direct everyone to the lawn to stand behind Sokka?”

She raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Sure, I will.”

He thanked her, then walked back to the open space, taking his place twenty feet or so in front of his boyfriend. While they waited, Sokka blew a kiss to his lover, who reached out his hand to ‘catch’ the kiss and place it on his cheek. 

When everyone had taken their place, Zuko cleared his throat. “Thank you all so much for being here to celebrate the winter solstice with us. Because of this year’s storm, my boyfriend Sokka and I could not sail to his home at the Southern Water Tribe for their annual festival. Instead of letting the chance go by, Katara and I decided to bring a bit of the festivities here. Please, let’s thank Katara for all the work she provided to help me put this together.”

Zuko led applause for the blushing waterbender. “One very special piece of this almost fell apart at the last minute, but I think I have a solution.” Sokka looked worried, but Zuko winked at him to reassure him before taking another step back.

Summoning a special part of his chi, he manifested his bending power down his arms and to his hands. Holding them out in front of him, he thought of the most beautiful things in his life.  _ The smiles Sokka and I share about all the things we love. Kissing Sokka for a minute or an hour, his soft lips and mine intertwined in a gentle expression of our love. Feeling his hand in mine as we sleep, knowing he and I are forever devoted to one another. _

With all of this beauty in mind, Zuko could do what no other bender could. He sent fire high, glowing in vibrant colors. He focused on creating the teal, sapphire, and violet shades that made the spirit lights aurora so indelibly memorable, manifesting colored fire that danced in the air. Only he could bend a full spectrum of colors and he loved to finally have an excuse to show the love of his life. As the crowd gasped at the display, Zuko thought of the first time he and Sokka went to the actual festival together.

They sat in the canoe they had paddled out, Zuko resting safely in Sokka’s arms as he leaned against his chest. “I’ve seen the spirit lights countless times in my life, but they never fail to take my breath away,” Sokka had said.

“I’ve never seen colors so gorgeous,” Zuko had responded.

“It makes me feel peaceful. That’s what I’ve realized is the reason for my love. Peace. It was the only thing that made me feel that way, until something else joined the list.”

“Oh? What is that?” Zuko questioned.

Sokka bent his head down and placed a kiss on Zuko’s forehead. “You, my love.”

Back in the moment, all of Zuko’s insecurities, traumas, and worries melted away when he saw the awe and love in Sokka’s eyes as he watched Zuko’s fire aurora.  _ Eternal peace lives in our hearts. _

As soon as Zuko ended the display, Sokka ran up to him and practically leapt into his arms. Zuko took in Sokka’s familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla and felt the warmth of his body against his own. 

With their faces only inches apart, Zuko looked at the constellations of freckles on Sokka’s cheeks and the light that burned bright in his cerulean eyes. “I love you,” the boy in blue whispered.

Zuko closed the short distance and locked his lips with his boyfriend’s, feeling shivers of love and passion coast through his body. “I love you more. And eternally.”

Sokka winked. “Eternally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first holiday/winter solstice zukka fic! I hope no one minds the handful of changes I made away from canon, especially regarding the spirit lights. Having the chance to display Zuko's (canon!) ability to bend different colors of fire at the same time was too good to pass up.
> 
> For the Winter Solstice Festival, I drew upon the Dongzhi Festival, a Chinese/East Asian celebration during the winter solstice. The 'fruit lanterns' are based on tangyuan, a traditional food served during the Dongzhi Festival.
> 
> This was an absolute treat to write and I will be posting a few more holiday/winter solstice-themed zukka fics throughout December. The boys being happy and festive together makes me feel all warm inside.
> 
> If you are interested, I also have a long-form zukka fic called Duality of Fire that begins just a few months after the end of Book Three. It's a zukka adventure romance, emotional Azula saga, Mai power politician thriller, and post-war reconstruction story all in one! I update twice a week at least. I would be honored for you to give it a try! Come say hello on twitter (@nassemstormborn)!


End file.
